The End and it's Beginning
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Devil Survivor oneshot. Follows the Chaos path. It's Amane/Abel. Yup, that's right. Amane/Abel, Chaos path. Read and review at your own discretion. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Devil Survivor. It's Atlus's excellent work.


Sorry about any typos. Didn't really spellcheck this one as efficiently as I should have. Enjoy. Hopefully you're not too annoyed with any glaring errors. xD

Real Summary:

_What is sin anyway? Is it any different then what anybody else perceived as a bad thing? What if they didn't agree with the same idea of what a bad thing was? Did that mean they were stupid for having different beliefs or was it only the ones who never believed their way could ever be prone to err that were the stupid ones? After all, just because you were taught that something was right didn't necessarily make it so._

* * *

This was truly the end...

Amane surveyed the area after she had fallen to the floor. Bodies of both those of the Shomonkai faithful to her cause and the Angels that had joined them in their fight against the King of Bel were littered all around the park.

'_His own children did this...' _Amane thought, bitterly. _'His sinful and misguided children...'_

She tried to rise from her fallen position on the floor and pushed her body up to a sitting position. There he stood, with a smirk gracing his features, arrogantly with his arms folded.

"Seems like you lost, eh?" He taunted, she said nothing. "What's wrong? I'm surprised you're not already condemning me in His name. Don't you want to glare at me and tell me how I'm a monster? Midori already did before I crushed her under my heel."

Amane glared slightly at that. Midori's body had been in such an unrecognizable state when she had found it. If it hadn't been for the eye witness accounts of the Angels that had fought nearby and Yuzu's own testimony then the body would have been buried in the many nameless graveyards that had risen once the one standing before her had begun his attack. It didn't change anything here though. She was at his mercy.

"...I've failed, I've failed at everything." Spoke Amane softly, tears began cascading from her eyes. Her body shook in the horrible admission she had just let out. This was the end after all. He would surely kill her now. "I... my father... I couldn't stop him from his own foolishness or from getting himself killed by it, I couldn't stop you from going to the Dark Path, I couldn't stop Jezebel on my own, and... and now I've failed this battle to determine Japan's safety.."

"I... I can't take this anymore..."

She had subconsciously folded her arms on her knees and moved her head to cry on them.

He chuckled at her once she had finished her speech. She was so cute when she was being so self-loathing.

"It's even worse than that, Amane." He replied, she lifted her head in response. She had a confused look upon her face. How could it be any worse? "Don't you remember what started all of this? It was your group, the Shomonkai, who asked for Naoya's help and it was you who defeated Jikoku using the so-called tainted power within me now."

Amane's eyes had widened in shock as she realized what he just implied.

'_No..., no, no, no, NO!!!'_

"That's right, you committed a rather gross sin when you allowed the gate to weaken. Under whose orders did you think such a _divine_ barrier was set-up? Who do you think helped those four guardians?"

"B-but... Remiel... Remiel chose me to..." Amane was interrupted by his snort. She looked down. She knew full well how pathetic she sounded just now.

"Remiel simply wanted to use you to get me to trust God's side. You were merely a pawn." said Abel in an elitist tone. It was something which had been very unlike him before he gained the full power of Bel. "That's the problem with you stupid people. You think being used by Him means you're chosen and makes you special. You're all nothing but scurrying little ants to those of us with immense power at our finger tips."

"No! That's not true! God... God loves you. I felt it when Remiel showed me the way!" cried Amane, grasping a fist full of her dress in anger. "You.. You just don't understand! Even now, He would forgive you for everything!"

Abel smiled darkly.

"You're right, he would forgive me for everything. I'm his favorite son, he loves me after all. I knew from Metatron's e-mail that God wouldn't ever punish me." said Abel, he chuckled looking at Amane's surprised eyes. "The problem is... what about everybody else? You committed a rather grievous sin, did you not? What do you think he would do to you? You couldn't even gain his favor now because you've utterly failed in the war within Japan."

Amane cast her gaze down. It was true. She had become a leader and savior to the people of Japan. A messiah from God in the public's eye and she had done her best... but her best had ended in failure. Almost every human in Japan was dead or joined Abel's side. Men's hearts were so weak... they only desired for their own safety and those they cared for but nobody else. This battle was suppose to be the turning point, she had struck first and quickly in hopes of gaining some ground but even this surprise attack had failed. What was she to do now? There was nothing.

Remiel had been taken control of by Abel himself during the early stages of the war. She had been given hope thanks to Midori agreeing to help her but that had eventually ended in Midori's own brutal death. The neutral humans of the world couldn't stay neutral for long due to the war and had to pick sides. Most joined her but eventually abandoned God's way or perished in Abel's waking destructive army. Amane cried again. She was, after all, the one who was responsible for her people. Their deaths were squarely on her shoulders. Guilt had no set boundaries.

"Kill me." She said, softly but firmly. She just wanted it all to end. This way... she would be a martyr and wouldn't be a complete failure. She could inspire hope for future generations at the very least...

"Why?" Abel asked simply, "So you can become a martyr? No thanks, that would give pause to the humans that joined me and rally more resistance from humans set to oppose me. Unlike Midori, your life is more important because you're a figurehead for the people to join the angels. Midori was just some nameless COMP user. One out of millions so nobody besides those that actually knew her personally would care."

"If you throw me in a prison... I'll just kill myself." Amane said, slowly, but her admittance was the truth. What was the point of living? So she wouldn't be a savior, she wouldn't be remembered either in a prison. People would eventually forget her. Someone else would take her place, she was sure... "It's a sin but... I... I know that I would do it."

The guilt of thousands of lives was too much for her to endure. She had lost all hope.

"You would stop fighting for God?" asked Abel, he was honestly surprised at her words. She would commit sin? Amane had stopped caring? "What exactly made you change?"

"You. You took down everything and I... I can't keep doing this... I can't take it." sobbed Amane, she had become so selfish and stupid. "I... I thought I was strong. I thought a firm belief was all I needed... but I realized... I'm not that strong. I need support... support from others... support from people who care about me. I can't just go on with commitment to the cause alone. People supported me and my failures caused them all to die..."

"I've failed them all. Men, women, and children, I wanted to help people... to help God and humanity as best as I could but I..."

"You still can, you know... there is a way." said Abel, smugly, "A way for you to not only save humanity but also to win this war..."

"I have no interest in what you have to say." said Amane, bitterly. Abel hadn't listened to Remiel's words enough and had let himself be deluded by his brother so why should she listen to him? "Just kill me now."

He ignored her statement.

"Bear my child." said Abel, "It's the only chance you have of helping God win this war."

In truth, Abel just thought Amane was smoking hot and wanted to fuck her. Midori and Yuzu had been hot enough but they were too annoying. Amane, however, was beautiful and intelligent enough to keep an image of a savior even during hard times for the people. She was the hope of the country and news of her having a child would bring inspiration and hope to those idiotic humans. In Abel's mind that was all secondary to knocking up a really hot girl.

"Why would I ever bear a child, out of wedlock, with the King of Bel?! A demon who only knows how to commit sin!" shouted Amane, hatefully, "What could possibly make you believe I would ever do such a thing with you?!"

"Child of the King of Bel, grandchild of God Himself." said Abel, simply, shocking Amane into the realization of what could be achieved if she agreed. "You could shape the child into your own likening. I wouldn't pursue you and you would have time to give it training and task the child with killing me or destroying my armies."

Amane just glared angrily. The tears hadn't stopped. The pain couldn't be forgotten, even briefly, in this conversation.

"How could I ever use a child like that? A tool created to fulfill my own ends?!" shouted Amane, righteously, her own father's maltreatment of her coming to full force inside her mind. "What kind of parent would I be?!"

Her father had used her for his own selfish goals and abandoned her, without a thought over what could possibly happen to his own daughter if he sacrificed himself to summon his apparent God.

"What kind of parent is God to have created the Ordeal in Tokyo?" replied Abel, surprising Amane yet again, "In fact... what kind of choice is to follow His way or else be condemned in hell? Is that really a choice or is it a demand?"

This gave Amane pause. Had God done the same thing to Cain and Abel? Did the so-called demon, a loathsome cur to the Angels, and ultimately the figurehead of sin been used and abandoned by God? No... that was a lie. God still loved him.

"How in the world are you condemned?! He still loves you!" shouted Amane, he was just trying to trick her. He was trying to tempt her away from the Light. "You're just ungrateful to Him!"

"Oh? So I should be grateful in being forced to chose during the lockdown or would have been had I gone through the normal course of purgatory and the afterlife if I had been human?" asked Abel, simply, "And what of you? You have already committed many sins. Do you believe they will outweigh your good deeds?"

Amane cast her gaze downward in sorrow. With Jikoku's defeat, caused by her, everything that had transpired in those 7 days were on her as well. Every crime, every starving child, and every death in the hospital's due to not having enough supplies. She was going to be condemned in the afterlife. She knew it in her heart.

"Consider it a way to redeem yourself. You'll be carrying the lineage of God Himself, you won't be a failure to the people, and you will be an even bigger inspiration of hope by surviving an assault from me... which is something that has yet to have ever occurred."

Amane closed her eyes in frustration. She hated what he was saying. She hated the fact that it seemed like it would either be this or death. Even if he didn't kill her here, she didn't want to suffer anymore. She did want to redeem herself in some way if possible... but to be given the choice by the lord of all demons?

Abel tossed something her way. It was his old COMP, something unneeded by anyone anymore. She picked it up and read the contents of the only e-mail that wasn't in the trash pile... It was from Metatron...

"As you can see, even God, though He is now my enemy, asks me to do my best so that humanity will go through the least amount of suffering in this war as is possible." said Abel, "Metatron is His voice, after all."

"And if I don't do it... you'll kill me, correct?" asked Amane, it was obvious that she wouldn't have a choice. "Or worse, rape and kill me."

"Nope," replied Abel, simply, "Your shame over the events that have transpired in this country has already bestowed enough guilt upon you for that to become a certainty, your past transgressions against Him will land you in hell, therefore by letting you go I have nothing to lose. You aren't even a possible threat to me any longer anyway."

"You're right... I have nothing left to lose, I don't even have anyone who cares for me anymore." said Amane, sadly, the guilt would never stop swelling inside her. "I'm alone now... I never thought this could be possible. To end-up like this for following God's orders so strictly. I was always taught He cared, He was watching, and that He would help lead humanity to salvation for those who proved themselves worthy..."

"But because of your transgressions.... and... and my own transgressions... a war between heaven and hell has erupted and thrown humanity into disorder. I want to stop it but... how do you expect me to believe in what you're saying? How do I know this isn't some trick and you'll come for either me or this child later?"

"Does it make a difference if I do or not?" proposed Abel, "Currently, you have no hope of winning. If you agree with me, you'll have a slim chance which can expand to a fair chance once the child grows up. Either agree to do it or not, the freedom to choose is yours. There are plenty of other women who would accept this opportunity for both the possible riches and luxury involved or the feeling of security during wartime."

Amane closed her eyes yet again. Why did this have to happen? Hadn't she been a good person? A good daughter? A good leader? What had happened to make it all go so wrong?

"Why did you even propose this choice to me?" asked Amane, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Why not ask any other woman?"

"Simple," said Abel, almost cutting her off, "It's because, to me, you're smoking hot. I've been tempted to do it to you on more than one occasion. What you wear as well... while religious in nature and meant to attract attention and demand authority is ultimately revealing enough to make me want to jump you."

Amane looked down. While this could be perceived as disgust, it was actually embarrassment. Due to her father's strictness with running the Shomonkai, none of the males had ever been allowed to look at her the way Abel was doing now. She hadn't been allowed any freedom to be herself. Her independence from her father's ways had been largely dependent on Remiel's backing of her and the certainty that what she was doing would ultimately be the right path to God. She had always been taught, since childhood, to always stay the righteous path. Now, however, failure had taken all hope left in her and only guilt had remained.

"So lust is your reason?" asked Amane, bitterly, "I'm just something you want for my physical assets..."

"Does it matter?" asked Abel, "I'm being honest here and if you don't take the offer then there is no chance for your side to win anyway. I thought you wanted redemption?"

"I... I'll agree to this... I don't have anything to lose anymore anyway. Even in death... I'd... I deserve punishment." said Amane, softly, her tone laced with self-loathing. "I may always be a sinner from now on... but if I can still help Him win this war then I would gladly bear his grandchild... regardless of if its out of wedlock."

Amane looked up to see Abel's smiling face only to be tackled by him all of a sudden.

Abel started briskly giving her hot kisses all along her neck and jaw line.

"I... wha... y-you mean to do this right here?!" gasped Amane, was he serious about this?! "R-right on a battlefield with all of these bodies around?!"

"No time like the present." was Abel's quick reply, as he took her feathery headband and chucked it far away over his shoulder. He was now on top of her, practically sitting on her waist as she lay on the floor. His right hand took the feathered zipper of her orange dress and unzipped it down to her upper chest. Abel then moved it past her shoulders giving him a full view of her ample breasts. "...Beautiful....."

Amane's face flushed in response to that comment. Abel immediately began swirling his tongue around her left nipple as he used his hands to push the damn dress off even further. He pushed it down to her waist so that even the sleeves would be removed from her arms. He began kissing her from the tip of her left nipple to around the left breast before sending hot kisses between her mounds and administering the same treatment to her right breast.

Amane was in suspended shock over the blissful pleasure she felt. She hadn't even realized she had been moaning aloud throughout it all. She had never thought she would ever experience something like this. Her religion had taught her it was wrong to do this unless it was under God's terms. God determined when and how someone was supposed to have sex, God determined how you should behave, and God determined what you should do with the wealth you earned. All was decided by God's creed and to not follow it was always the wrong thing to do. His will was to be followed simply because he brought you into existence and you must always look on the brighter side of that.

Amane had always been taught to be a strict believer. There was no self-interpretation. It was simply suppose to be a black and white clarity for her and her followers. Her father had built this idea in her so he could manipulate her for his own ends. Once Amane had discovered this thanks to Remiel and after the loss of Remiel, Amane, despite continuing to follow the path that she had been taught to follow, was truly conflicted and confused about how she should run her own life. She had made an enemy of the King of Bel and had never thought that this proposition would ever even be likely. She had strived for the righteous path and tried to believe in it... believing that self-interpretation was merely confusion and led to sin. Yet she had caused a grievous sin herself thanks to her father and become confused with the difference of God's goals and her biological father's goals. Amane could only hope to do her best at this point regardless of what sins she had committed... which was what had led to this predicament. She couldn't stop this now though. She couldn't stop the King of Bel, someone whose might equaled God's, if she wanted to... but that was a lie. What Amane realized however, to her own embarrassment, was that she didn't want it to stop. She didn't even care if it was in a battlefield with her allies strewn on the floor dead. She simply didn't want it to stop.

Yet, in a touch of irony, Abel stopped his ministrations and got to his knees in front of her half naked body. He began pulling her orange boots off and then quickly did the same to her dress. This left Amane completely exposed to his probing eyes. Abel smiled in satisfaction at what he saw. Amane didn't move. She wanted more after all. Abel took off his shirt which had his black cape attached. He discarded it to his right as he unzipped his pants and lowered both his jeans and underpants at the same time. He could not contain himself any longer.

He grabbed Amane's legs and pulled her body closer as he moved her legs apart from one another. Amane made a look of surprise. He then positioned himself and entered her slowly. Abel began kissing the center of her chest before licking her breasts with his tongue. Amane gasped and moaned in pleasure as she arched her back forward to increase the pleasure she was receiving and instinctively moved her legs around his waist to push him further inside her.

In a sort of joint rhythm they began pushing inside each other and pulling away at the same time. Abel began moving his hot kisses upwards towards her neck, her chin, and her cheek. She soon captured his mouth as she wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled him close kissing him possessively. They had both succumb to passion.

They deepened their kiss, the movement of their hips became faster as the carnal pleasure escalated between them, Amane arched her back and tightened her legs around Abel's hips as he pushed harder with each entrance. They moved their bodies closer, desiring more physical contact, and more out of the moment. Amane used her legs to push her entrance in and out, faster and harder every time to keep the pleasures increasing in flow. Abel grinded into her faster with each stroke.

The screamed out animalistic cries as they climaxed together. Abel fell on top of her simply content in relaxing in the warmth of their bodies together after the excursion. Amane didn't wish to move. She too felt comfort, something that had been foreign to her for months now, with their bodies being together. After a several minutes passed, Abel set her legs apart and pulled out of her to get his cape. He didn't care for the shirt any longer and he arguably looked better without it. Besides, it would make Amane more inclined to have sex with him the next time.

Once adjusting his cape and pants, he stood up and picked up Amane's naked and tired body off the grass. The sun would be setting soon now.

Amane surveyed the area gazing upon the dead bodies of her comrades, looked in front of her to see her blood coming out of her own private regions, and finally looked up at Abel from her bridal position to see his smirking face as he held her close to his bare chest.

"I... I've succumbed to the sin of lust..." spoke Amane, pensively, her voice soft with tinges of sleep creeping up. She had, however, realized what Abel had just done. She had been duped. "It is like... Adam and Eve... except, I was Adam and you... you were Eve."

"You were Eve's temptations, stirring the belief that it was the _only_ right thing to do. You tempted me and made it appear as if sin was the only way possible for salvation... and I was tempted into it so easily... I let my own freedom misguide me towards your sinful desire... confusing it as the only path for self-redemption."

"Do you regret it?" asked Abel, somewhat wistfully. He wanted to know how she felt. She was already smart enough to figure out what happened.

"Honestly?" asked Amane, seeing Abel's nod as a confirmation that he honestly desired to know her true feelings on the matter. "No."

She smiled tiredly and moved her head over to the crook of his neck. She fell asleep in his arms.

Naked, vulnerable, tired but happy.

As Abel took Amane back with him to his side, the next day would give rise to new beginnings.


End file.
